


Shine On You

by Quinara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinara/pseuds/Quinara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith receives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine On You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Faith didn’t do presents, not the giving, _not_ the getting. Admirers and dickheads used to buy her skankwear when she was younger and Boss had given her that juvenile bullshit along with the knife, but mostly she got by on her own; she didn’t need people trying to buy her off. So, when she went by her new office and found some plastic box sitting on her desk, slick and shiny iPod nano in gunmetal black all nice and visible beneath gold velvet ribbon, she wasn’t sure what to make of it.

There was a card tucked underneath the bow – non-threatening, just one of her new business cards, telling the world:

 **Faith Lehane  
Slayer in Chief, North America**

And there at the side, in bold blue ink –

 _Congratulations  
– G._

It made her think. Because she didn’t like presents, on principle, but the idea her promotion had inspired one was, well…

Kinda cool, actually. Yeah. Pulling some recognition wasn’t sitting badly at all; people didn’t usually agree when she thought she’d done well for herself, so this was almost nice.

Teasing the card free from its constraints, Faith felt a smile growing on her face – but it wasn’t until she turned the card over that she was actually grinning. _Let me know if you would like some music to put on with your noise,_ it said, sarcasm shaving away the last scrap of gift-related awkwardness.

OK, so obviously this was all because she’d dissed his Pink Fly (or whatever it was). Still – she had a feeling she’d take him up on it…


End file.
